


Embrace

by fadedredscarf



Category: fire emblem fates
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I dont know what tags to add, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedredscarf/pseuds/fadedredscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gods had bestowed upon a grand treat upon a couple towards the seemingly never-ending war.</p><p>A chance to be together in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(her.)

It felt good to wake up today.

Corrin woke up embarrassed finding Silas was hugging her from behind, his hips that made her feel this way was huddled tightly to her bottom. The delicate, yet strong arms had wrapped around her body quite carefully, treating her like a beautiful item that was greatly appreciated. Her embarrassment turned into happiness soon after - it made her have and own a sense of protection with the man she can proudly and happily call her _husband._

The bed softly creaked as sleepy Silas unconsciously tried adjusting his position to get closer to her body. She tried not to giggle - it was cute to her to see how childish he looks asleep, and his overly messy bedhead hair made it so much better. Clumps of both small and large gray hair was all over his head. Corrin knew that trying to fix them would be useless.

These past few days, ever since she lead this whole army after that _fateful_ decision she made, Corrin had felt tired from countless battles and wars from feeling frustration from failed planned strategies (of trying to save the world) that she was so confident that it would work to over-worrying every of her comrades, so for this exact morning, it seemed like it was the first time since forever that she felt at ease. 

How wonderful that this married couple consisted of a princess and a knight. She imagined herself being a main character of cliche fairy tales in story books.

"Fairy tales," she smiled from the thought. It truly felt that way.

The comfortable sensation she was currently feeling increased a lot more when her ears started hearing his slow and steady breaths. The knight's head bobbed over to his shoulder, arms holding her a lot more tight. 

So she smiled and went to adjust herself closer to him. Accepting herself to his embrace. His chest expanded and contracted to her back.

The princess couldn't really do anything but the enjoy this moment. It felt like a wish was granted to her.

And that wish was to have a day to relax. _With my wonderful husband, Silas._  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am shipping more fire emblem fluff (or smut.... i cant write smut tho it's hard...) on the way! some kana and sophie sibling time is on the works

(him.)  
  


It was lovely to wake up today.  
  


Silas found himself yawning loudly to clear his blank thoughts, but then it gradually went silent when his eyes locked on Corrin’s lightweight body slumped to his chest and all comfortably curled up, still softly sleeping. He smiled to himself, and used the remaining strength he had on his right arm that was free and stroked her cheek, admiring the beauty of the body of a woman he was so proud to call his _wife_ . With his droopy eyes, he stared at her luscious white locks that complimented her fair skin, thinking how much of a lucky man he was to marry _her,_ out of _every_ woman in the army. Even now, not wanting to believe it, that he, was all _hers._ And all of her, was all _his._ The loyalty he held onto about protecting her to the very end - he can proudly vow that to his life.  
  


Never again, would he lose the woman of his life.  
  


Her small, hushed breaths heaved on and off from her body - in all honestly, that was all enough for him to calm all of his worrying thoughts, putting those to a complete end. Whenever Corrin expressed her guilt to him, telling him how she never helps him out when _he’s always cheering her up whenever she needed to,_ moments like these was just as enough to equal all of the efforts he had done to her.  
  


The still sleepy knight got closer to his sleepy princess and pressed soft kisses all over of her forehead, whilst inching his body closer to hers, embracing his wife as a whole. He wanted her to be in an utmost comfortable position while he was at it, making sure that she can feel appreciated as much as she can, to repay all the distances they had after they were separated.  
  


There was really nothing to do at the moment, but to appreciate the one he was having _right now._ Silas could stare at her graceful figure for eternity, because the time around them could freeze and their background can turn white and serenity would accompany whenever silence resided. Nothing would’ve mattered anymore, and not even the war could make him change his mind. By that time, the hands of time can reverse, and memories of the old days would replay. The golden days of his life would remind him how important this princess was to him.  
  
_“I will never let you go, love.”_ he swore, inside of his heart. _On my honor, as a knight, and as your husband._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something on this site!! so apologies if there's anything wrong i did,, it's mainly corlas, and it's all going to be comfort stuff between the two i'm screaming
> 
> english is also not my native language, so you could find some common grammar mistakes,,,,


End file.
